A Church Hill 5 Story - The Making of a Demon
by Remmiec
Summary: Alvin a young student at VCU undergoes a serious transformation follow the dark and twisted that leads to one of the darkness characters ever created by Remmie Chew III


THE MAKING OF A DEMON

A Church Hill 5 Short Story

By Remmie Chew III

It seems quiet as the wet dusk of the morning dew blows over the sandy ground around him, he sees the cardinals flying across the sky from the corner of the SunTrust building. This deserted parking lot will soon be full of cars and busy college students and employees, medical workers and others who will be scampering to get their shuttles and make the short trip up the hill to the top of broad street. He knows this too well because he was once one of those workers himself. He recalls parking in this same lot the A-lot waiting for the Groome transportation bus to arrive and take him to his destination atop the hill. That was almost a year ago today he thinks as he looks down at his watch a TIMEX intelligent Quartz watch. When he first purchased it, he almost felt a little naughty he had never spent more than ten dollars for a watch unless of course it was a cool thrift store find. However, the day he bought this watch he felt good about himself and his role in life. He was going to be a doctor he was going to save lives and find new discoveries for some of the world's deadliest sicknesses and illnesses. Or at least that is what he thought he was going to do until, he stops his hands shaking…he looks up at his watch again trying to keep focused he opens his mouth and whispers…'' I can do this, I have too. He steps back and looks around making sure no one saw him in that moment of confusion of weakness.

He kneels next to a black Acura ILX he pulls off his back-pack black with many pockets he picked it up the other day from cabala's in short pump where he met…he met…he pauses for a second running his fingers through his dark hair, he cut it low as he was ordered. He opens the top zipper pulling out an old brown cloth it seems to be wrapped around something. He opens it up slowly to reveal a black handled knife but the handle looks to be of burnt skin wrapped around a bone that has been sanded down smoothly to make a sharp bladed end. ''this is the weapon that will get me back my revenge'' he says too himself. He unwraps the blade his light complexioned hands trembling against the blade as he fully reveals it. '' I wanted to be a doctor, I wanted to save lives but he took that from me''! he yells to himself. I will have my revenge the revenge you took from me when you left me to die' he screams this at the top of his lungs. He turns to see if anyone noticed he is suddenly sweating with fear and nervousness. He must not fail he knows what he must do and failure was not one of the options he was given today. He calms himself kneeling back down beside his car. He waits and suddenly he hears cars turning into the empty parking lot. He watches as a few white work trucks pull in to the lot. They are not the trucks he is waiting for. He sits staring at them watching the men get out of there vehicles, laughing and joking drinking their morning coffee as they grab their bags and other tools of the day. ''Shuttle drivers '' he says to himself ''ready to take students to their classes so they can fulfill their dreams of college superiority'' he speaks, ''none of them deserve it, I should be on my way to meet these men, for them to take me to my dreams''.

He watches and waits he stands up and moves inside his car setting there he looks around every so often looking out the back window at a certain parking area. ''soon ''he says to himself wiping his hands around one another. ''soon you will arrive and then it will be all over''. After a few hours, a brown Volkswagen late 1990s arrives. It pulls into its parking place quietly, its lights shut off the hum of the engine which needs a tune Up, slowly hums to a stop. The driver side door opens a young woman steps out of the vehicle wearing white and black new balance tennis shoes. And blue jeans with a white long sleeve shirt. Her long black hair is tied in a ponytail. He looks at her from out of his driver side window, watching her closely. He smiles when he catches a glimpse of her eyes. ''those eyes took everything from me'' he says under his breathe. He waits as she turns opening her trunk taking her book bag out. As she closes the trunk. Her cell phone rings. She answers ''hello …yes, '' she suddenly pauses her face showing that of utter dread. ''Hello Yolanda '' says a voice from behind her. She turns to see a young man behind her his sweaty face and brow full of wrinkles and the stench of no sleep and hunger. ''Alvin, she says… how? I thought you where dead. I haven't heard from you in months. She says…he looks at her with a pale look on his face as if he is completely empty of thought and feeling, he waves his arm out the blade he carried in his hand, slashes across her neck. Aaalv…she tries to scream as she clutches at her throat. The tears in her eyes pouring out over her face. She tries reaching out for his hand but the man we now know as Alvin simply steps back his eyes fixated on her neck, the crimson colored blood running over her hands droplets hitting her shirt as the trickle down. Her eyes fluttering at a fast pace as she collapses onto the ground her head hits the pavement hard as she falls. Her she is laying there her left arm out above her head the left hand covered in blood from grasping at her neck trying to keep the wound from leaking out. Her legs are drooped under her. Her long black hair which was tied tightly in a pony tail is now ruffled and loose laying across the cement under her head.

The man we now know as Alvin stands over her still clutching the boned blade he used to kill her. He looks deeply into her eyes so lifeless and weak yet still so beautiful. He is sad that he had to do this and yet he is also feels a bit of relief ''now I am free'' he says to himself. He puts the knife in his nap sack and he wipes his hands clean on the cloth that he had the knife wrapped in. he puts it in the sack with the knife. He picks up Yolanda's bag he takes out a small brown book from inside. He seta the nag down wiping off the handle with a clean rag he pulls from his pocket. Wrapped in plastic. He takes one last look over her body and then, stands back taking in the sight of what he has just accomplished. The killing of this young women with whom he has history ''I am sorry you had to die he says aloud to her dead body, I had to have my revenge and now I can finally sleep'' he turns walking away from her. He keeps a look out around him for anyone or any other cars pulling into the lot. He steps into his vehicle the parked Acura IlX he places the nap sack over his shoulder, into the back seat. He pulls his seat belt around his shoulder, turning his eyes to the wheel. He looks out of the rear view window. His eyes widen in fear. ''Very good Alvin says a voice from the backseat'' Alvin turns around in his seat to see a figure dressed in black hoodie black jeans with black converse and black gloves he cannot see the persons face because it is covered with a black mask. But the eyes are a cold white almost pale pinkish color. ''I… I , she is dead I have my revenge , I am free you promised me a victory and freedom, says Alvin to the voice. ''And you shall have your freedom Alvin I just need you to do one last thing for me says the dark and eerie voice from the mask. The gloved hands reach up and grab hold of Alvin he lets out a horrid scream! It echoes throughout his car and through the parking lot.

End of short story.


End file.
